My Lovely SIster
by Gus2911
Summary: Ada sepasang kakak-beradik yang sedang menemukan arti cinta.


_MY LOVELY SISTER_

Author : Gus_casualstyle

Genre : Incest, Romance, Drama

Rate : NC-21

Length : Oneshot

Main Cast :

- Kim Myungsoo as Myungsoo

- Kim Jiyeon as Jiyeon/Kei

And other cast

Disclaimer : Mohon kalo ff ini gak menarik atau gak seru, soalnya aku newbie :). Mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan ide, nama, tempat atau hal2 yang lain itu tidak disengaja. Ini adalah non-pairing, jadi jangan ada fanwar ya. :) Jangan MEMBAJAK atau MENJIPLAK FF ini

Author Comment : Aku butuh bantuannya dalam hal membuat fanfiction… *bow*

BGM : CNBLUE - Like A Child

-Author POVs-

Seoul, November 17th, 1998

Matahari bersinar di sebuah perkotaan, angin berhembus dengan kencang, suasananya cukup dingin, banyak pejalan kaki yang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing atau sekedar berjalan-jalan, Mobil dan kendaraan lainnya lalu lalang memenuhi jalanan. Piknik, saat di mana tiap anggota keluarga bisa berkumpul bersama di tengah sibuknya hari-hari kerja mereka. Tampaklah di sebuah taman dengan suasana tentram, sebuah keluarga kecil dengan sepasang kakak-beradik yang bahagia. Di sela-sela piknik, anak laki-laki keluarga itu mengajak adik perempuannya untuk bermain bersama.

"Ayah, Ibu, Aku pergi bermain dulu ya " teriak sang anak itu kepada kedua orang tuanya sambil menarik adiknya pergi

"Boleh, asal jangan jauh-jauh ya" jawab sang Ibu untuk kedua anaknya.

Anak laki-laki itu pun mengajak adik perempuannya ke tengah taman, Mereka bermain dan bercanda ria bersama. Pada saat itu juga mereka melihat ada sepasang pengantin yang sedang menikah. Pernikahan itu berlangsung di gereja dekat taman tempat mereka bermain.

"Lihat itu, ada yang menikah di sana" kata sang kakak

"Iya, mereka terlihat bahagia" jawab adik perempuannya

"Lihat, pengantin wanita itu, Cantik bagaikan seorang putri"

"Pengantin prianya juga. dia sangat tampan dan rapi"

Mereka terpesona melihat pasangan pengantin itu tampak bahagia, tiba-tiba anak laki-laki itu mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga kecil dan merangkainya menjadi cincin, Adik perempuan itu bertanya kepada kakaknya

"Kak menikah itu apa?" tanya si adik kepada kakaknya

"Menikah itu seperti mereka, dimana laki-laki dan perempuan membangun hidup baru bersama dan saling mencintai… Mereka akan punya anak nantinya"

"Oh…." Gadis kecil itu mengganggukan kepalanya

Kemudian kakak laki-laki itu menyematkan cincin bunga ke jari manis adiknya.

"Kak ini apa?" tanya adik perempuannya

"Aku memberi cincin ini sebagai tanda cinta kita berdua, suatu saat nanti aku akan menikahimu dan kita akan hidup bahagia bersama" jawab anak laki-laki itu dengan polosnya

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, aku berjanji"

"Ah… Makasih kakak"

Sang adik memeluk kakaknya dengan bahagia. Mereka bermain seperti sepasang pengantin yang mereka lihat.

-Author POVs end-

-Myungsoo POVs-

Seoul, November 17th, 2014

"Selamat pagi pemirsa, cuaca pagi ini cukup cerah dan suhu diluar saat ini mencapai 25 derajat celcius, Suasana kota pada hari ini sedang ramai dan pastikan anda berhati-hati dalam menjalani aktivitas"

Suara itu berasal dari radioku yang menyala dan belum aku matikan karena aku tertidur lelap semalam. Hari ini, aku melanjutkan studi kuliahku di Universitas Seoul bersama adikku. Sebelum itu, aku harus membangunkan adikku dulu.

"Kei, ayo bangun waktunya kuliah" kataku sambil mengetuk pintunya. Dia tidak menjawab perkataanku sehingga aku membuka pintunya.

"Kei, ayo bangun.. sudah pagi… waktunya kuliah" aku sambil menepuk-nepuk badannya

"Iya kak, hhmm" jawabnya dengan nada malas

Ia bangun dengan mata yang lengket, muka yang masih lesu, dan badan yang lemas. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah yang pelan. Aku pun menyuruh adikku untuk cepat bergegas dan tidak telat. Sebenarnya dia orangnya disiplin waktu, tapi sayang karena tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk membuat dia jadi sering tidur larut malam dan kelelahan.

*Beberapa saat kemudian*

Aku dan adikku segera berangkat menuju tempat kuliah sebelum kelas dimulai. Jaraknya dari rumahku tidak cukup jauh hanya dengan berjalan kaki saja. Ibuku memanggil kami untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu.

"Ayo anak-anak, sarapan dulu" kata sang Ibu mereka

"Nanti saja, Bu. Kita cari makan di luar setelah pulang kuliah" jawab aku

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan ya"

"Iya Ibu, ayo Kei kita berangkat"

Akhirnya aku berangkat dengan adikku. Sambil berjalan, aku mengobrol dengan adikku yang manis ini. Namun, aku baru menyadari rambutnya cukup berantakan. Terpaksa aku menghentikan langkahnya untuk merapikannya sebentar. Jujur aku benci melihat dia tidak rapi seperti itu.

Kami lanjutkan perjalanan. Aku sudah merapikan rambutnya dan pakaiannya cukup rapi dan bersih. Aku menyukainya. Tapi yang aku suka darinya adalah rambut poni yang selalu dia rawat. Membuat dia terlihat imut seperti boneka.

Sesampainya di sana, seperti biasa aku berpesan kepada adikku untuk belajar dengan baik dan tidak malas. Sebaliknya dia juga mengatakan itu kepadaku. Aku tersenyum kepadanya sebelum berjalan menuju ruang kelasku. Dia berada di jurusan Seni sedangkan aku di jurusan Informatika. Setiap hari aku berkutat dengan komputerku. Membuat mataku lelah karena melihat layar terus-menerus.

Siang hari, jam kuliah sudah selesai, aku sudah lelah menghadapi mata kuliah hari ini dan membuatku ingin beristirahat. Tetapi perutku sudah keroncongan karena belum makan dari pagi. Aku menunggu adikku belum keluar karena jam mata kuliahnya belum selesai, terpaksa aku menunggu adikku terlebih dahulu. Aku pun duduk melihat pemandangan di luar sambil menunggunya.

"Kakak sedang apa?" tanya Kei yang tiba-tiba dia menghampiriku

"Astaga, kamu mengagetkanku" jawabku sambil mengelus dada

"Hehe maaf kak, ayo kita cari makan dulu setelah itu baru kita pulang"

"Iya, Kei. Aku juga sudah lapar dari pagi"

Kami mencari makan dan setuju untuk membeli bibimbap setibanya di warung Bibimbap aku memesan 2 porsi untukku dan adikku. Aku makan dengan lahap begitu juga adikku. Sampai-sampai sebutir nasi menempel di mulutnya dan aku membersihkan nasi itu. Dia pun hanya tersenyum karena melihat perbuatanku tadi. Hmmm senyumannya memang maut hehehe. Itu yang membuat aku gemas dengannya. Melihat tingkah _aegyo_-nya setiap hari.

Setelah makan, kami keluar dari tempat makan bersama. Aku menggandeng tangannya agar dia tidak lepas dari pengawasanku. Aku memang perhatian kepadanya karena dia adalah adikku satu-satunya. Dia yang bisa menemaniku disaat aku susah, sedih maupun senang. Maka itulah aku sayang padanya. Tetapi Kei tiba-tiba mengajakku ke taman.

"Kak, aku ingin pergi ke taman itu. Boleh ya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum

Aku mengiyakan dan pergi ke taman bersamanya. Di sana banyak sekali bunga-bunga bermekaran, udara yang sejuk dan pemandangannya indah. Adikku mengajakku berfoto di padang bunga itu. Melihat adikku berpose _aegyo_, membuat aku tertawa. Bagaimana tidak, wajahnya imut seperti boneka. Aku mencubit pipinya dan dia malah membalas cubitanku. Dia mengajakku ke rerumputan dan kami duduk bersama.

"Kakak, suka tidak dengan pemandangannya?" Kei bertanya kepadaku sambil melihatku

"Iya, aku suka" Aku menatapnya

Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk memotret, aku mengira dia memotret pemandangan di taman, ternyata dia diam-diam memotretku tanpa sepengetahuanku. Lalu aku langsung menatapnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku

"Aku hanya memotret saja" jawabnya dengan senyum khasnya

"Ah, kamu ini"

Aku mencubitnya dan menutupi lensa ponselnya. Sesekali dia gemas melihatku, begitu juga sebaliknya. Terkadang dia manja denganku. Kei mengalungkan lenganku dan tersenyum. Dia tampak menyayangiku. Itulah yang membuat aku makin sayang dan dekat padanya. Aku mengelus rambutnya yang indah, menyentuh poninya yang lucu. Waktu sudah hampir sore dan kami memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Setibanya di rumah, kami menuju kamar masing-masing. Aku melihat adikku yang tampak lelah setelah kuliah, begitu pun juga aku.

"Kak, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa bangun tepat waktu seperti kakak, tapi terima kasih sudah membangunkanku dan berjanji aku tidak akan telat bangun lagi" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Iya Kei, tidak apa-apa" ujarku sambil mengelus rambutnya

"hmmm kakak" dia tersenyum melihat perbuatanku dan menepuk lenganku

Kami masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan beristirahat.

Malam harinya, aku sedang tidak ada tugas hari ini dan hanya bersantai saja dan tidur di atas ranjangku yang empuk. Suasana kamar ini begitu dingin. Aku tidak bisa menyalakan AC. Sehingga aku membuka pintu kamarku. Tiba-tiba adikku masuk ke kamarku.

"Kak, aku ingin tanya sesuatu" ucap adikku

"Apa?"

"Besok kan kuliah lagi libur, mau tidak kita pergi jalan-jalan untuk bersantai, untuk melepas penat kak"

"Boleh deh, kita mau kemana?"

"ke mal, bagaimana?"

"Iya tidak apa-apa"

"Oke kak, makasih. Sampai ketemu besok ya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Kemudian adikku meninggalkan kamarku untuk bersiap-siap pergi besok. Aku hanya terdiam, tidur di kasur dan menunggu waktu esok hari.

-Myungsoo POVs end-

-Author POVs-

Keesokan harinya, Kei menuju ke kamar kakaknya untuk membangunkannya.

"Kak, kakak ayo bangun" kata Kei sambil mengetuk pintu kamar itu

"Iya ada apa?" balas Myungsoo sambil mengucek matanya setelah bangun dari tidurnya

"hmmm kita jadi pergi ke mal tidak? aku sudah tidak sabar"

"Iya, aku mandi dulu ya.. Tunggu sebentar"

Myungsoo menuju ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi dengan adiknya. Sementara itu, adiknya menunggu di ruang tamu. Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya Myungsoo datang dengan dandanan yang cukup keren. Dia menghampiri adiknya

"Wah, kakak ganteng hari ini hehe" puji Kei sambil tertawa kecil

"Ah, kamu bisa aja" balas Myungsoo sambil tersenyum dan menepuk bahu adiknya

Mereka pun pergi ke mal itu dengan menaiki taksi. Sesampainya di mal, mereka berdua berjalan-jalan di sekitar mal, membeli jajanan, dan menikmati pemandangan di sana. Mereka berjalan-jalan melihat barang-barang yang bagus. Tetapi Kei menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat baju pengantin itu.

"Kak, lihat baju pengantin itu, bagus ,kan?" tanya Kei sambil melihat Myungsoo

"Iya, terus?" balas Myungsoo

"Mungkin aku cantik memakai baju itu…"

"Tapi kamu ingin menikah dengan siapa?"

"Hmmm…" Kei bingung, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa

"Sudahlah…. Kalau kamu akan menikah, kamu pasti mengenakan itu"

"Iya kak" jawab Kei dengan nada merendah

Lalu mereka pergi berjalan-jalan ke tempat lain.

Setelah mereka melepas penat di mal, mereka akhirnya pulang ke rumah. Setibanya di rumah. Kei mendekati kakaknya dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kak, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" ucap Kei sambil malu-malu menundukkan kepala

"Mau tanya apa?" jawab Myungsoo

"Aku ingin….."

"Ingin apa? Jawab saja"

"Hmmmm" Kei berusaha berbicara tetapi dia ragu-ragu

"Ayo bilang saja" Myungsoo sambil mengangkat dagunya dan menatapnya

"Aku… ingin…menikah…dengan kakak" ucap Kei dengan terbata-bata

"Apa? Kamu bercanda ya" jawab Myungsoo dengan sedikit tertawa

"Tidak kak, aku serius" ucap Kei dengan nada yang serius

"Kenapa kau menikahiku, aku bukanlah kekasihmu tapi kau adalah adikku" ekspresi Myungsoo pun berubah menjadi sedikit serius

"Tapi aku sayang sama kakak, aku ingin menikah dengan kakak" lalu Kei memeluk erat kakaknya

"Hei hentikan, jangan begitu…aku tidak ingin kau menikahiku, sebab kita adalah keluarga, bukan sepasang kekasih.. kau harus sadar itu" jawab lagi Myungsoo dengan melepas pelukan adiknya

"Hiks…~" Kei pun menangis mendengar kakaknya yang serius,

Kei bersikeras ingin menikahi kakaknya walaupun kakaknya menolak, pembicaraan mereka berdua semakin serius, pertautan hati mereka cukup kuat.

"Aku tidak mau dengan kakak lagi, kakak sudah tidak sayang aku lagi, AKU BENCI KAKAK!"

Kei berlari ke kamarnya dengan perasaan sedih, air matanya pun mengalir, Ia menangis dan membanting pintu kamarnya lalu mengunci dirinya di kamar. Myungsoo hanya bisa terdiam melihat kelakuan adiknya. Perasaan menyesal pun muncul. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menyadarkan adiknya.

Malam harinya, Myungsoo menghampiri adiknya ke kamar dan membujuk untuk makan malam. Tetapi adiknya tidak mau makan karena perasaannya masih terluka.

"Kei, ayo makan" ucap Myungsoo sambil mendekati adiknya

"…" Kei hanya terdiam, tidak mau menjawab perkataan kakaknya

"Kalau kamu tidak makan, nanti kamu mati kelaparan. Ayo makanlah"

"Tidak mau! Biar saja aku mati kelaparan" jawab Kei dengan nada yang kesal

"Kenapa? Apa aku ada salah kepadamu?!"

Kei menatapnya tajam, ingin rasanya ia melampiaskan rasa emosi kepada kakaknya

"Punya! Kakak harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini"

"Apa salahku?! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu itu, selama ini aku baik denganmu"

"PLAKKK….." Kei menampar pipi kakaknya dengan cukup keras

"Hei kenapa kamu menamparku?!" tanya Myungsoo kesal sambil memegangi pipinya

"Apa kakak lupa dengan kejadian tadi siang?! Hah!" tanya Kei dengan nada yang keras, membuat seisi rumah terdengar oleh suaranya

"Kenapa engkau masih mengungkit masalah itu?! Lupakan saja… Itu tidak penting" Myungsoo berubah sedikit emosi melihat kelakuan adiknya yang bandel

"Oh jadi kakak mulai berani sama aku?!" perasaan Kei mulai marah dan menatap tajam kakaknya

"Aku ingin menyadarkanmu dari semua ini! Jadi jangan bertindak seperti anak kecil!" Myungsoo mulai mengguncang badan adiknya, berusaha membuatnya sadar

"KAKAK JAHAT, AKAN KU BUNUH KAU!"

Lalu Kei berteriak dan memukuli kakaknya, Kakaknya hanya bisa menangkis dan menahan rasa sakit dari pukulan adiknya. Perasaan Kei sudah sangat terluka, tak bisa terobati lagi, emosi pun memuncak. Kemudian orangtua mereka datang ke kamar Kei untuk mencoba memisahkan kakak-beradik itu. Kei yang sudah dipisahkan dari kakaknya masih saja berontak dan ingin menghajarnya. Kedua orangtua mereka membawa kakak-beradik itu menuju ruang keluarga untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Jadi siapa yang memulai?" tanya sang Ayah kepada kakak-beradik itu

Kakak-beradik itu saling menunjuk. Membuat orangtua mereka semakin bingung. Ibu pun mulai bertanya kepada Myungsoo.

"Apa kamu mengganggu adikmu sehingga kamu membuat dia marah?"

"Tidak Bu, Aku bersungguh-sungguh, aku tidak mengganggunya" balas Myungsoo kepada Ibunya

"Ibu, Ayah, dia yang membuatku seperti ini" Kei lalu berbicara dengan orangtuanya.

"Kenapa Kei? Kamu harus jujur" jawab Ayahnya

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menyayangi kakakku tapi perasaan kasih sayangku tidak digubrisnya, aku sayang sama dia"

"Tidak begitu Ayah, dia ingin mengajakku menikah. Jadi aku menolaknya" jawab Myungsoo

Orangtua mereka cukup terkejut mendengar pengakuan Myungsoo. Lalu Ibu berbicara dengan Kei

"Kei, tidak boleh begitu… Itu berdosa namanya… kamu tidak boleh menikahi kakakmu sendiri… beri kasih sayang dan tulus kepadanya sebagai keluarga, bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih… kau harus tahu itu.. Kalian adalah anak-anakku jadi kalian harus rukun dan tidak boleh bertengkar" jawab sang Ibu

"Tapi aku mencintainya, Bu... aku ingin menikahinya" Kei membantah

"Apa kamu gila menikahi saudara kandungmu sendiri?!" Sang Ibu mulai marah terhadap Kei

"Ibu, Ayah tolonglah… Ijinkan aku untuk menikahi kakak" jawab Kei sambil meneteskan air mata

"Tidak, Kei!" Ibu bangkit dari tempat duduknya

"Ibu, Ayah aku mohon!" Kei menangis dan berlutut di hadapan orang tuanya

"TIDAK AKAN, KAU ANAK KURANG AJAR!"

Sang Ibu menampar Kei dengan keras, Myungsoo menghalangi Ibunya agar tidak menampar Kei lagi. Sang Ayah menahan Sang Ibu untuk tidak marah dan menahan tangannya.

"Kau anak kurang ajar, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini!" Ibu membentak Kei

"Ibu, hentikan semua ini… sudahlah" Myungsoo memohon pada Ibunya untuk tidak menghukum Kei

"Ibu, sudah.. jangan menghukumnya lagi.. kasihan dia" Sang Ayah juga ikut meredakan konflik ini

"Kalau kau berbuat seperti itu lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengusirmu!" bentak Ibu lagi kepada Kei

"Sudah cukup, Ibu…. Tenanglah… lebih baik Ibu tenangkan diri dulu dan lupakan semua ini" balas Myungsoo kepada Ibunya

Kemudian Sang Ayah mulai menenangkan Sang Ibu. Sementara Myungsoo menggendong Kei ke kamarnya. Kei hanya terdiam dalam tangisannya yang kuat. Hatinya terguncang. Myungsoo membaringkan Kei ke ranjangnya. Dia memeluk kakaknya erat.

"Kakak, tolong aku…." Kei menangis terisak dan menatap kakaknya itu

"Tenanglah, sudah jangan menangis…" Myungsoo sambil mengelus kepala adiknya

Myungsoo melihat penderitaan yang dirasakan Kei, Hati Myungsoo tersentuh. Dia mencoba menenangkan Kei supaya dia bisa melupakan semua kejadian itu. Lalu Myungsoo menidurkan adiknya itu biar tenang. Akhirnya makan malam satu keluarga menjadi batal.

-Author POVs end-

-Myungsoo POV-

Hari berganti hari, aku berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi malam. Tetapi kejadian itu masih terbayang-bayang di ingatanku. Tadi malam adalah kejadian yang amat memilukan. Seorang adik menjadi keras kepala karena ingin menikahiku. Ibuku kemudian menjadi marah karenanya. Semua emosi itu berkumpul jadi satu pada saat itu. Aku mencoba menahan amarah Ibu yang meluap-luap, begitu juga dengan Ayah. Kemudian aku menenangkan adikku yang tak berdaya oleh kemarahan Ibuku.

Pagi ini, aku lupa membersihkan kamarku sejak kemarin sore. Aku segera membersihkan kamarku daripada aku dimarahi Ibuku. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku

"SIapa?" aku membuka pintu dan melihat adikku membawa peralatan obat

"Ini aku, adikmu.. aku ingin mengobati luka-lukamu.." jawabnya dia menatapku dengan perasaan menyesal

"Iya boleh…"

Lalu aku membolehkan adikku masuk ke dalam kamarku dan kami duduk di lantai dekat ranjangku

"Bagian yang mana sakit kak?" dia bertanya padaku, lalu aku menunjukkan bekas-bekas lukaku akibat pukulannya tadi malam.

Dia mengobati luka-lukaku, aku melihat perasaannya sekarang sudah kembali seperti biasa. Baik dan perhatian. Itu yang kuinginkan diriku. Punya adik yang baik hati kepada kakaknya. Aku mengelus rambutnya yang indah. Halus seperti sutra.

"Ahhh ouch…." aku merintih kesakitan karena adikku mengobati pada bagian pipiku, Itu sangat sakit sekali

"Ah maaf kak…"

"Iya tidak apa-apa"

Aku tersenyum dan melihat matanya yang indah seperti bidadari, agak sipit dengan bola mata bulat yang indah. Aku terkagum-kagum melihat adikku imut sekali hari ini. Lalu aku memegang tangannya dan mengecupnya.

"Kakak, apa yang kau lakukan?" jawab adikku yang merespon perbuatanku dengan ekspresi tampak kebingungan

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih kau sudah mengobatiku, Aku sayang padamu" aku mengelus rambutnya dan memeluknya

"Iya, aku sayang kakak juga"

Kemudian pelukan kita semakin erat, aku mengecup keningnya dan mengelus punggungnya. Lalu dia bertanya kepadaku

"Kak, aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahanku kepadamu, aku menyesal karena aku sudah membuat kakak terluka seperti ini" ucapnya dengan mata dengan sedikit berkaca-kaca

"Iya adikku, tidak apa-apa, sudahlah jangan sedih" jawabku sambil mengelus pipinya

Meskipun aku mengatakannya untuk jangan sedih, tetapi air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Lalu aku menghapus air matanya dan menatapnya. Mungkin aku merasakan rasa penyesalannya yang dalam. Jarang aku melihat dia seperti ini. Biasanya dia ceria dan murah senyum. Tapi sekarang dia tampak berbeda. Lalu aku mengelus bibirnya dan mendekati bibirnya. Bibirku menempel sempurna ke arah bibirnya. Aku melumat bibirnya, menjelajahi langit-langit bibirnya sambil memeluk adikku. Adikku hanya terdiam dan sedikit membalas ciumanku. Tapi kemudian dia melepas ciumanku

"Kak, kenapa kau mencium bibirku?" tanya adikku dengan rasa penasaran meskipun matanya masih berkaca-kaca

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku sayang, jadi jangan tinggalkan aku, my lovely sister"

"Tapi kita bersaudara, dan kita tidak berpacaran… Kita sudah sepakat untuk melupakan kejadian kemarin"

"Iya aku tau, Kei.. tapi aku menciummu karena aku sayang padamu"

"Apa kakak ingin menyulut emosiku lagi?" dia menjawab perkataanku dengan sedikit kesal

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin membuatmu marah lagi. Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia. Itu saja"

Adikku hanya terdiam mendengar ucapanku, lalu dia meninggalkan kamarku dengan peralatan obat yang di bawanya. Aku melihatnya menuju kamarnya dengan perasaan yang sedikit sedih. Mungkin dia berpikir bahwa aku akan membuatnya marah. Aku mencoba memasuki kamarnya dan berbicara baik-baik dengannya. Lalu aku mendekatinya

"Kamu kenapa? Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyaku sambil duduk di ranjangnya

"Tidak apa-apa, kak… Tenanglah aku baik-baik saja"

"Tapi aku melihat matamu masih berkaca-kaca, aku khawatir kamu ada masalah"

"Sudahlah kak, aku tidak ada masalah apa-apa"

Aku memegang tangannya dan menatap matanya. Aku benar-benar sungguh mencintainya meskipun kita tidak bisa pacaran karena kami adalah hubungan sedarah. Aku sebenarnya ingin menyatakan perasaan cintaku kepadanya. Tapi aku tidak tahu cara mengatakannya. Mungkin ini saatnya aku menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

"Aku cinta padamu, kaulah wanita terindah di dalam hidupku, I'm so loving u"

"Kakak…." Jawab adikku sambil menatapku, air matanya menetes semakin banyak

"Iya, aku bersungguh-sungguh…." Aku mencium tangannya sebagai tanda cintaku kepadanya

"Kakak… aku juga mencintai kakak..aku sayang kakak" ujarnya sambil memelukku erat sekali, pelukan hangatnya tak bisa aku tolak begitu saja

Kemudian aku mencium bibirnya, dia malah membalas ciumanku. Bibir kita saling melekat. Aku menjilat bibir atasnya lalu membasahi bibirnya dengan ludahku. Aku meraba-raba badannya, mengelus punggung hangatnya. Ciuman kita semakin romantis bagaikan orang yang sedang memadu kasih.

"Kak, berikan tanganmu" aku memberikan tanganku dan dia menempelkan tanganku ke dadanya

"Apa kau serius melakukan ini?" tanyaku

"Iya kak, lakukanlah"

Aku meremas dadanya sambil berciuman bibir, lalu dia terbaring lemas karena merasakan nafsuku yang cukup kuat. Aku melepas ciumanku dan mengarah ke lehernya, juga melepaskan ciuman ke lehernya dan menjilatnya.

"Kakak, oh… come to me" jawabnya dengan badan menggeliat karena merasakan nafsuku yang cukup kuat

"I love u my sister"

Aku mencium secara bertubi-tubi ke bagian lehernya. Bagian itu cukup sensitif menurutku. Aku membuka t-shirtnya sampai batas perut dan mencium perutnya. Dia malah semakin menggeliat, menggigit jarinya sendiri. Aku semakin mencintainya dan menularkan nafsuku yang besar kepadanya. Dia bangkit dari ranjangnya, mencoba membuka pakaianku tapi aku menolaknya.

"Kak, bukalah pakaianmu" ucapnya

"Aku tidak mau"

"Bukalah pakaianmu atau aku yang buka pakaianmu"

Dia semakin memaksa untuk membuka pakaianku. Tangannya menarik-narik pakaianku seakan ingin robek. Aku mencoba menahan tangannya dan menghentikan nafsuku.

"Sudahlah, sampai di sini saja.. aku tidak ingin melakukannya berlebihan.. aku menyimpannya untuk calon istriku kelak.. Maafkan aku" Aku bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya

"Kak, jangan pergi….."

Aku pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, adikku langsung mengejarku. Aku langsung mengunci kamarku agar dia tidak masuk ke kamarku. Tetapi adikku terus memaksa aku untuk melakukan hubungan badan dengannya.

"Maafkan aku, Kei… aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi… aku tidak mau berbuat itu lagi kepadamu" aku berbicara di balik pintu kamarku

"Kenapa? Kau lebih baik melakukan itu denganku daripada dengan calon istrimu nanti…" jawabnya

"Aku tidak mau… sungguh aku tidak mau… lebih baik kamu pergi ke kamarmu saja"

"Ah sudahlah…!" adikku pergi dan memukul pintu kamarku

Aku sungguh benar-benar melakukan itu di luar kendaliku. Aku tidak sadar, melepaskan nafsuku yang kuat kepada adikku. Dan kemudian.… adikku semakin terbawa dengan nafsuku yang kuat dan dia ingin mencobanya lagi. Tapi aku benar-benar menyesal apa yang kulakukan. Membuat adikku menikmati dosa terindah dariku. Aku bertanya dalam hatiku "ada apa denganku hari ini?"

-Myungsoo POVs end-

-Kei POV-

Aku mulai merasakan nafsu yang besar dari kakakku, itu membuatku semakin terbayang-bayang. Belum pernah aku merasakan hal seperti ini dari kakakku. Aku sekarang menganggap dia sebagai pasangan hidupku bukan sebagai kakakku lagi. Aku membaringkan badanku di ranjang dan membayangkan hal itu sebelumnya. Aku menyentuh bagian vitalku dan meraba-rabanya. Ini sungguh nikmat… Aku meremas kasurku dan membayangkan dia memainkan tubuhku. Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu kamarku membuat ingatan itu hilang dalam sekejap.

"Kei, apa kau sudah makan?" Ibu memanggilku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarku

"Oh, Ibu…. Aku belum makan" lalu aku membuka pintu dan menjawabnya

"Kalau begitu kamu segera makan dan ajak kakakmu juga"

"Iya, Bu"

Malam harinya, aku menghampiri kakakku yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya. Namun, aku mencoba mengobrol dengannya meskipun dia sedang serius saat ini.

"Malam kak" kataku

"Iya Kei" jawabnya sambil fokus dengan tugasnya

"Kak, aku boleh bertanya padamu tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kita ditakdirkan menjadi kakak-beradik seperti ini…. Aku mengira kita bakal dilahirkan berbeda keluarga?"

"Aku tidak tahu… mungkin ini sudah takdir Tuhan… Tuhan yang merencanakan semua ini… karena Tuhan adalah sutradara di dunia ini"

"Tetapi kita hampir berhubungan badan, kak… kau harus tahu itu" protesku

"Maafkan aku, aku melakukannya di luar kendaliku, aku tidak sadar…."

"Kak, tatap mataku" aku menggerakkan kepalanya ke arahku dan menatapku

"Kenapa kau menatapku?"

"Aku ingin kakak mencobanya bersamaku, ayolah kak" jawabku sambil menarik tangannya

"Aku berjanji untuk tidak melakukan ini padamu….Aku bersumpah" balasnya dengan melepaskan pegangan tangannya

Dia benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya, lalu aku memundurkan langkahku dan membuka tali dasterku yang berada di dadaku, kemudian dasterku melorot hanya terlihat pundakku dan tali braku. Meskipun belahan dadaku sedikit terlihat

"Kak, lihatlah aku sekarang"

"Apa? Kau ingin mencoba menggodaku? Apa kau sudah gila?" dia menggertakku

"Tapi aku mencintaimu. Datanglah kepadaku dan nikmati tubuhku" kataku lagi dengan memohon

"Aku tidak mau… kau pergi saja..kau hanya buang-buang waktuku"

"Aku mohon kak, lakukanlah"

"Tidak!"

Lalu dia membentak dan mengusirku dari kamarnya. Dia mengunci pintu agar aku tidak masuk ke kamarnya lagi. Aku memperbaiki daster yang sudah terbuka, mengikat taliku lagi. Aku masuk ke kamarku dengan perasaan susah. Aku sadar bahwa tidak ada hubungan percintaan sedarah tapi perasaanku masih mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan keinginanku untuk menikahi dengannya, karena perasaanku sekarang terkunci oleh hawa nafsu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

-Kei POVs end-

-Author POVs-

Kei berbaring di ranjangnya berusaha menghilangkan hawa nafsunya. Dia memejamkan mata dan melupakan semua hal itu. Tetapi semua itu sia-sia. Myungsoo lah menyebabkan adiknya seperti ini. Dia sudah menularkan hawa nafsunya kepada adiknya. Kei sering berfantasi hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan seks, membuatnya tidak bisa fokus dengan tugas kuliahnya. Myungsoo bingung bagaimana cara mengembalikan adiknya seperti biasa.

Dini hari, cuaca sedang hujan deras. Banyak kilat menyambar. Myungsoo sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari kamarnya. Myungsoo yang sudah terlelap kini terbangun karena mendengar suara itu.

"Siapa? Malam-malam begini ada yang mengganggu tidurku!" ucapnya sambil kesal dan membuka pintu

"Ini aku, ijinkan aku menumpang tidur di kamarmu. Aku sangat takut sekali dengan petir" jawab Kei

"Iya boleh, asal kamu jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh di kamarku"

Kei menganggukan kepalanya dan masuk ke kamar Myungsoo. Myungsoo kemudian menutup pintunya. Mereka mulai tidur di kasur Myungsoo yang hanya bisa ditempati 2 orang saja. Kedua kakak-beradik itu mulai tidur dengan menggunakan selimut. Suasana di kamar Myungsoo memang dingin karena adanya hujan deras.

"Ahhhh..!" Kei tiba-tiba terbangun dan berteriak karena mendengar bunyi petir yang cukup keras

"Ada apa? Sudah tenanglah, tidak apa-apa" Myungsoo langsung memeluk adik kecilnya

"Aku takut, Kak" Kei terisak karena ketakutan, memeluk erat kakaknya

Myungsoo memeluk erat Kei, Seakan dia tidak ingin kehilangan adiknya. Meskipun Kei mulai berubah karena perbuatan Myungsoo. Mereka berdua berpelukan begitu hangat, saling menjaga, dan saling menyayangi. Kei kemudian menatap kakaknya.

"Kak, jangan tinggalkan aku… Aku ingin kakak terus berada di sisiku" ucapnya

"Iya, aku juga… Aku akan selalu menjagamu, dan sekarang lekas tidur" Jawab Myungsoo dan menidurkan adiknya itu.

Pagi harinya, hujan semalam membasahi tanaman, jalan dan atap rumah. Jalanan yang sedikit tergenang dan licin membuat orang berhati-hati dalam berjalan. Myungsoo bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat Kei sudah tidak ada di ranjangnya. Kemudian dia mencari Kei dan bertanya kepada Ibunya.

"Ibu, Kei kemana?" ucapnya

"Oh, kamu baru bangun ya… Kei sudah berangkat ke kampus sejak 5 menit lalu" jawab Ibunya

"Hah, kenapa dia tidak membangunkanku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia bangun lalu bersiap-siap ke kampus dengan terburu-buru, Itu saja"

"Ah sial" kata Myungsoo dengan kesal

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kamu menyusul adikmu ke sana. setelah kamu berdandan, kamu sarapan dulu"

"Iya Ibu"

Myungsoo bergegas menyusul adiknya di kampus, tetapi dia mengirimkan SMS kepadanya

"_Kei, kamu kemana?" _

Namun, SMS Myungsoo tidak di balas oleh Kei, lalu dia menelponnya tetapi tidak diangkat juga, Suasana di kampus pun masih sedikit orang yang datang. Kemudian dia menanyakan ke temannya Kei.

"Permisi, Kei kemana? Apa kau melihatnya" kata Myungsoo

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu" lalu orang itu meninggalkan Myungsoo dan menunduk

Myungsoo mulai cemas karena adiknya menghilang begitu saja. Baru kali ini, Kei lepas dari pengawasannya. Kemudian Myungsoo mencari ke ruang kelasnya, kantin maupun di halaman kampus. Dia keluar dari kampus sambil menenteng tasnya. Tiba-tiba SMS itu dibalas oleh Kei

"_Maaf kak, aku sengaja tidak membangunkanmu"_

"_Kenapa? Kamu kemana saja" _balas Myungsoo

"_Aku sekarang berada di suatu tempat, kemarilah… aku tunggu kau di depan toko buku"_

"_Baiklah, aku ke sana"_

Myungsoo mulai berjalan untuk menemui Kei ke tempat yang dimaksud. Cuaca pagi itu sedikit mendung setelah hujan tadi malam. Banyak orang yang menyiapkan payung sebelum hujan tiba. Setelah itu, Myungsoo bertemu Kei yang sedang duduk di kursi pejalan kaki depan toko buku itu. Lalu dia menghampirinya.

"Kei, kenapa kau disini, kau tidak kuliah?" kata Myungsoo

"Aku tidak kuliah hari ini, aku malas" jawab Kei dengan wajah cemberut

"Kenapa? Apa kau ingin berhenti kuliah?"

"Sudahlah kak, lupakan itu. Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" jawab Kei dengan nada protes

Kei menarik tangan kakaknya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Sampai di sana, Kei melihat penginapan kecil. Penginapan itu hanya berjumlah 3 lantai saja. Tempatnya sederhana. Mereka masuk ke sana dan memesan kamar lalu masuk ke kamar yang di pesannya. Kamar itu hanya 1 tempat tidur cukup untuk berdua, meja kecil, TV dan sebagainya. Ruangannya agak lebar. Myungsoo mulai bertanya kepada adiknya

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini?"

Kei menatap ke luar jendela dan menundukkan kepalanya

"Kei, jawablah perkataanku" Myungsoo mendekatinya dan memegang pundaknya

"Kak…" Kei melirik kakaknya

"Iya?"

"Aku mencintaimu" jawab Kei dengan membalikkan badan

"Tapi….kenapa kau mencintaiku, kau adikku bukan pacarku"

"Aku tahu, tetapi aku sudah menuliskan namamu di hatiku, aku tak mau menggantinya"

Myungsoo mengelus rambutnya dan menatapnya

"Sudahlah, carilah pacar... kemudian kamu berkencan dengannya lalu menikah, aku mendukung hubunganmu nanti"

"Aku tidak mau!" Kei duduk di pinggir ranjang dan mulai menitikkan air matanya

"Kei, adikku tersayang… kita tidak bisa berpacaran.. Kau harus tahu itu.. Ingatkah kau apa yang dibilang Ibu sebelumnya? Aku sudah bilang, janganlah bertindak seperti anak kecil" Myungsoo mendekati adiknya dengan berlutut di hadapannya

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau… Aku bersumpah untuk tetap menikahimu" Kei memegang erat tangan Myungsoo dan tidak ingin melepaskannya

"Janganlah kau mengatakan seperti itu lagi, aku tidak ingin ada hubungan terlarang seperti ini… Janganlah kau bertindak gila…. Atau aku akan menamparmu!" Myungsoo menatap tajam adiknya dan mulai membentaknya

"Aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu lagi, aku sudah bosan…."

Kakak-beradik itu mulai diam dan merenung, tetapi Myungsoo masih memikirkan bagaimana cara menyadarkan adiknya, lalu adiknya berkata demikian….

"Kak, cium aku…..Aku mohon" ucap Kei sambil menatap kakaknya

"Hmmm….." Myungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya..

"I love u so much, please kiss me, my brother" Kei memejamkan matanya

Kei mengelus rambut Myungsoo dengan terisak. Dia menumpahkan banyak air mata, memohon agar Myungsoo menciumnya. Sementara Myungsoo masih bingung dan merenung. Hanya diam terpaku dihadapan adiknya. Suasana hati kakak-beradik itu makin bergejolak. Di satu sisi, dia ingin menganggapnya sebagai pasangan kekasih. Di sisi lain, dia ingin menganggapnya sebagai keluarga. Suasana yang dulunya memanas sekarang mereda.

Tetapi, Myungsoo mendekati wajahnya dan….mencium pipinya. Kei merasakan ciuman pipi dari kakaknya, ekspresinya tidak berubah. Masih terlihat sedih. Kei menginginkan ciuman yang sesungguhnya.

"Bukan ciuman seperti itu, Kak. Tapi seperti ini"

Kei meraih kepala Myungsoo dan mencium bibirnya. Dia menciumnya dengan penuh rasa cinta. Melumat bibirnya semakin dalam. Myungsoo membalas ciuman adiknya dengan terpaksa. Tak ada yang Myungsoo lakukan selain menciumnya. Mereka pun saling melumatkan bibir, bertukar ludah dan ciuman itu membuat mereka saling menularkan hawa nafsu satu sama lain. Myungsoo memegang kepala adiknya dan menciumnya dengan ganas. Kei pun tak mau kalah, dia menjadi semakin liar, kemudian dia melepaskan ciumannya

"Mulai sekarang aku bukanlah adikmu lagi, aku adalah calon istrimu. Kita akan menikah dan punya anak. Kita akan hidup bahagia bersama" ucap Kei

"Iya, sayangku"

Myungsoo mulai terpancing oleh nafsu Kei yang semakin liar, membuatnya tak terkendali. Dia mendorong adiknya ke ranjang dan menindihnya. Menyerang bibir adiknya dengan ciuman yang ganas dan bertubi-tubi. Kei semakin dibuat tak berdaya olehnya. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menandingi nafsu kakaknya. Kakaknya mencium leher dan pundaknya. Seperti adegan di film-film percintaan. Kei mendesah dengan seksi. Nafsunya semakin membara.

"Oh baby, uhhhhh I want more" ucap Kei dengan nafas mendesah

Arena permainan ini semakin memanas, ketika Kei membalikkan badan kakaknya dan menindihnya, kemudian dia berlutut di atas bagian vital kakaknya. Kei menggesekkan bagian vitalnya ke milik kakaknya.

"Kei, ahhhh.. you're so sexy"

Myungsoo meraba pinggul Kei dan menggoyangkannya. Hawa nafsu mereka berkumpul menjadi satu ikatan yang kuat. Mereka memainkan dosa terindah yang pernah ada. Kakak-beradik itu mulai menunjukkan nafsu liar mereka. Myungsoo membaringkan Kei ke tengah ranjang dan membuka 3 kancing atasnya. Lalu mencium dada atasnya dan meraba-raba dadanya. Kei menggeliat dan mengangkat badannya, seolah-olah membiarkan badannya dilampiaskan hawa nafsu oleh kakaknya. Desahan Kei cukup kuat. Myungsoo mulai bersemangat, meremas dada Kei yang kecil dan kenyal.

"Apa kau sudah puas sekarang?" ucap Myungsoo sambil menatap adiknya

"Aku mau lagi, tolonglah" jawab Kei yang masih menginginkan hawa nafsu dari kakaknya

Kei membuka kancing bawah terakhir dan melepaskan kemejanya. Dia menarik tangan Myungsoo kemudian mengelus-eluskannya ke dadanya. Myungsoo melepaskan bra Kei dan meremas dadanya. Membuat Kei menjadi kecanduan dan menikmatinya. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mendesah, Remasan di dadanya membuat dia seperti tersengat listrik jutaan volt. Kei belum puas dengan ini.

"Kak, Aku butuh milikmu, tolonglah"

"Baik sayang"

Myungsoo membuka resletingnya, lalu mengeluarkan miliknya. Dia juga membuka celana Kei. Milik Myungsoo sudah tegang. Lalu Kei memegang milik Myungsoo dan meremas-remasnya. Remasannya itu membuat dia semakin pasrah. Myungsoo bersiap-siap memasukkan ke milik Kei. Tetapi tiba-tiba dia menghentikan niatnya itu.

"Tunggu…"

"Ada apa?" Kei terbangun dan melihat kakaknya

"Aku tidak mau seperti ini… Aku tidak akan menghamilimu…"

"Kenapa, kau ingat.. aku bukanlah adikmu lagi. Aku calon istrimu. Sekarang kemarilah dan bermain bersamaku"

"Tidak mau, aku tidak bisa…. Aku tidak mau ada konflik lagi di keluarga kita… Aku minta maaf" balas Myungsoo sambil membetulkan celananya

"Kak, aku mohon… nikahi aku" Kei memegang tangannya meski badannya sudah tidak terbalut kain sehelai pun

"Aku tidak akan menikahimu sampai kapanpun, aku sadar…"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu… Jangan tinggalkan aku" Kei mulai menangis karena dia khawatir akan meninggalkannya

"Sudahlah, adikku… lebih baik kita hidup seperti biasa… Aku menyayangimu dan mencintaimu sebagai keluarga.. aku tidak tega berbuat seperti ini karena kau bukan calon istriku…" Myungsoo mulai menunjukkan perasaan sedihnya karena adiknya terus memaksa untuk berhubungan badan dengannya

"Kak….. hiks" Kei menangis dan memeluk lengan kakaknya

Myungsoo mengelus rambut adiknya dengan perasaan sedih. Dia mulai sadar apa yang dilakukannya, tidak mau adiknya mempunyai anak dari hasil percintaan terlarang. Dia tidak tega melakukannya. Mereka mulai memperlihatkan bentuk penyesalan mereka lewat tangisan. Hati mereka semakin bergejolak. Cinta yang mereka bangun sebagai keluarga sejati, kemudian berubah menjadi cinta yang penuh hawa nafsu dan berdosa.

BGM : Westlife - If Your Heart's Not In It

Hujan mulai turun, membasahi bumi yang tadinya kering. Banyak orang menutupi dirinya menggunakan payung atau benda lainnya untuk melindungi diri dari hujan. Sementara itu di penginapan, kakak-beradik itu tidur di ranjang, menutupi mereka dengan selimut. Myungsoo hanya mengenakan kaos dalam dan celana pendek, sedangkan adiknya masih dalam keadaan telanjang. Tiba-tiba ponsel Myungsoo berdering dan dia terbangun.

"_Halo_"

"_Halo, Myungsoo…kamu dimana?"_ Sang Ayah menelponnya

"_Oh, Ayah… maafkan aku" _

"_Kamu dimana, nak? Ibumu khawatir terhadapmu dan juga adikmu…"_

"_Aku sekarang berada di penginapan dekat toko buku… aku sekarang bersama Kei"_

"_Baiklah, aku akan menjemput kalian ke sana" _

Sang Ayah segera menjemput mereka dengan menggunakan mobil. Melewati derasnya hujan. Myungsoo membangunkan adiknya dan bergegas untuk pergi dari penginapan. Mereka memakai pakaian masing-masing dan bersiap-siap. Setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya Sang Ayah menghampiri kamar mereka dan menjemputnya. Kemudian mereka pulang ke rumah dengan selamat.

*3 minggu kemudian*

Myungsoo pulang ke rumah dengan membawa surat ke kamarnya. Setelah itu, datang Kei dengan membawa hasil lukisannya. Kemudian dia mengucapkan salam kepada Ibunya dan naik ke kamarnya. Sebelum ke kamarnya, Kei menemui Myungsoo terlebih dahulu.

"Kakak, aku pulang… lihat aku bawa hasil lukisanku, bagus kan?" Kei melihat kakaknya dengan ekspresi yang senang

"Iya, bagus kok… Aku suka" jawab Myungsoo sambil tersenyum melihat lukisan adiknya

Lalu Myungsoo mengalihkan perhatian ke surat itu. Dia membukanya dan membacanya

"Surat apa itu?" tanya Kei kepada kakaknya

"Ini surat dari kampus, isinya pendaftaran praktek kerja ke luar kota"

"Jadi kakak akan mengikuti itu?"

"Iya… ini untuk masa depanku nanti"

Kei menaruh lukisannya dan memeluk kakaknya.

"Kak, tinggallah disini, aku mohon" ucapnya dengan ekspresi sedih

"Kei, aku akan kembali dengan selamat.. jangan khawatir…aku berangkat bersama dengan teman-temanku. Tetaplah di sini dan jaga orangtua kita"

"Hmmm kakak….Aku tetap sayang padamu"

Kei mengalungkan tangan ke leher kakaknya dan menatapnya. Dia tidak ingin sedetik pun kehilangan kakaknya. Tetapi kakaknya mengatakan untuk tidak bersedih dan tetap berkomunikasi dengannya. Ucapan itu diterima baik oleh Kei meski matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca sambil tersenyum.

BGM : FTISLAND – Memory

*Seminggu kemudian*

Myungsoo sedang berkemas-kemas untuk memulai praktek kerja dalam program di kampusnya. Dia mengambil pakaian secukupnya dan alat-alat yang dia butuhkan. Kemudian Kei masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kak, boleh aku bantu?" ucap Kei menawarkan bantuan kepada kakaknya

"Boleh, silahkan"

Kei membantu Myungsoo dengan memasukkan barang-barang ke kopernya, sementara itu Myungsoo merapikan kamarnya sebelum berangkat. Setelah merapikan, Myungsoo mulai membawa koper itu. Tetapi Kei menarik tangannya dan meletakkan kopernya

"Kak, ada yang mau aku sampaikan kepadamu" ucap Kei sambil menatapnya

"Apa, adikku yang manis?"

"Meskipun kamu pergi sementara dari rumah ini, aku tetap selalu menyayangimu….Kakakku yang baik"

"Iya…"

Myungsoo mengelus pipi adiknya kemudian mencium keningnya. Begitu juga dengan Kei.

"Kak, cium bibirku sebagai kenang-kenangan sebelum aku berpisah denganmu…." Pinta Kei sambil menatap tajam kakaknya

"Baiklah, aku terima itu"

Mereka akhirnya berciuman bibir sebagai tanda kenang-kenangan sebelum berpisah. Myungsoo mencium dan memeluk erat adiknya. Dia tetap mencintai adiknya meski jarak akan memisahkan. Kei juga memberikan cinta yang tulus kepada kakaknya. Hubungan mereka benar-benar romantis walaupun dalam satu keluarga. Meski begitu, mereka tetap saling mendukung, menyayangi dan mencintai.

Teman sekampus Myungsoo sudah tiba di rumah, menjemputnya untuk praktek kerja ke luar kota. Kemudian Myungsoo membawa koper dan berpamitan kepada orangtua dan adiknya. Ia berpesan kepada keluarganya untuk tetap berkomunikasi dengannya. Myungsoo akhirnya pergi dan keluarganya mengucapkan tetap semangat dan selamat jalan.

-END-

(gimana ceritanya? Aneh apa keren? Maaf kalo aneh, soalnya baru belajar bikin FF hehehe. Maaf juga kalo ceritanya melenceng dari judul di atas :). Aku juga mohon pencerahan dan pembelajarannya untuk hal membuat FF… kalo mau kontak aku, mention aja ke twitterku (sudah ada di bagian Author)… Kamsahamnida Yeoreobun yang sudah membaca… :D


End file.
